Miraculous Songs
by NerdyThoughts
Summary: [Previously Miraculously Hamilton Songs] Welcome to my collection of one-shots that will basically be parodies of various songs! Some might be song fics and others will be parodies. I hope you'll enjoy it! Also, keep in mind that I don't really use anything except the lyrics (which I change and put my own spin on) so you don't have to know the songs to read this.
1. Satisfied

**I think I managed to make myself feel bad for Chloé with this fanfiction. Mind you, it's a reformed Chloé that has the bee miraculous now and is a good person, but it's still Chloé. Anyways, I'm back wth my second fanfic! I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please stick around as I plan to continue this series for as many songs as I possibly can.**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT NOTICE: This fanfiction can be read without knowing a thing about _Hamilton: An American Musical_ , so please don't be scared off by the songfic part of it.**

 **P.S. (I am so, so, _so_ sorry that this is not the collection of one-shots that I promised in Miraculously Revealed, but that will be coming out as soon as possible! The problem is that I've had writer's block recently ugh)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton: An American Musical or Miraculous Ladybug: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

 **❀•❀•❀**

Nino was grinning at the blushing couple, who was standing together near the front of the crowd. He took a deep breath before introducing Chloé, who was giving a toast to the newly weds. Alya had just given her own speech as the maid of honor and as the best man Nino had promised to introduce everyone who gave a speech or toast. "And now, give it up for Chloé Bourgeois!" He said, stepping back so that she could come to the center of the stage.

Chloé was dressed in her most extravagant finery, her love for fashion had not died with her arrogance. She took a deep breath before smiling directly at the couple and starting a toast, holding a glass of red wine.

"A toast to the groom!" She said, being echoed by the room, "To the bride! From your partner, who is always by your side. To your union! To the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied!"

Chloé took a step back, before a rush of memories came at her, flooding her with nostalgia as she froze. It was from a year or two ago, where she had attended a ball with Adrien and Marinette. Adrien had went separately but Marinette and Chloé had arrived together. This dance happened just a few weeks after Chloé had received her miraculous and had started to become a much better person. She and Marinette had also found out each other's identities by accident and were becoming good friends both in and out of their suits. Chloé and Marinette were standing together at the corner of the room, looking around.

 _I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days, Chloe thought. I remember those college boys tripping over themselves to win our praise. I remember that dreamlike candle light like a dream that you can't quite place. But Adrien Agreste, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face._

Just as Adrien arrived, Chloé caught his eye and she felt a bit of that silly crush that she still harbored for him. It had diminished for the most part, however, as she had found out about him being Chat Noir about a week ago and had started to realize how perfect he and Marinette would be together. Ever since then she had started to back off more and had started pushing the two of them together. But she never could get that crush to go away. It was that crush that broke her heart ever so slightly when Marinette blushed and tugged on Chloé's arm, having noticed Adrien come in as well. "Look! There he is!" The raven haired girl whispered excitedly, looking completely infatuated. It was those words that made Chloé smile a little at Marinette and go over to Adrien, those words that made her realize what a perfect opportunity this ball, would be to get them together. Marinette was too sweet to even say something like "This one's mine," though it was clear she was completely helpless in his presence. Chloé turned on her heel ever so gently, gliding across the room in her gown to meet the boy in the center. She glanced back at Marinette, who was still watching, her blue eyes wide.

 _I have never been the same. Intelligent eyes in a hunger pang frame. In when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name, set my heart aflame, every part aflame, this is not a game._

"Hello Chloé." Adrien greeted her with warmer green eyes than he would have a few weeks ago. He knew her identity as well, after all. "Would you care for a dance?" He added, in a friendly and completely platonic manner.

Chloé smiled and nodded, taking his hand and starting a simple box step. "You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied." She said, starting a conversation that would set her plan in motion.

Adrien pretended to look like he had no clue what she was talking about, but her emotions were as clear as day in his jade eyes. "I'm sure you don't know what you mean, you forget yourself." He added stubbornly.

She sighed, "You're like me. I'm never satisfied." The blonde said, hoping to draw him in.

It worked. "Is that right?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I have never been satisfied."

 _So, so, so-_

 _So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level, what the hell is the catch? It's the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light. It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite. You see it right? Handsome boy, does he know it. Peach fuzz and he can't even grow it! I want to take him far away from this place but then I turn and see Marinette's face and she is..._

Chloé turned to glance over her shoulder, back at Marinette, and noticed that her helpless expression had not vanished. She smiled back at her before grabbing Adrien's arm, turning to walk back towards the midnight haired girl.

 _Helpless_

 _And I know that she is..._

 _Helpless_

 _And her eyes are just..._

 _Helpless_

 _And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time._

"Where are you taking me?" Adrien asked, startled at how abruptly she had stopped dancing.

"I'm about to change your life," Chloé simply stated, pushing aside a loose tendril of blonde hair that had escaped from her classy chignon.

"Then by all means, lead the way," He said with one raised eyebrow.

 _Number One-_

 _I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to stay filthy rich. My father has no sons so I'm the only one he actually trusts enough. So I'm the prettiest and the wittiest but the gossip in this city is insidious. And Adrien's not penniless. Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less._

"Chloé?" Marinette and Adrien questioned at the same time, as both were dragged down an empty hallway by Chloé. "Where are you going?" They added, exchanging confused looks before Marinette blushed and turned away- much to Adrien's confusion. "Hold on."

 _Number Two-_

 _He's after her because she's Ladybug, it's plain to see he's smug. I'd have to be naive to set that aside, maybe that is why I reveal their identities. Now they're each other's amenities. Nice going Chloé, you were right. You will never be satisfied._

Chloé soon came to a stop before a closet. Without another word, she ignores their questioning looks and promptly shoves them into it before locking them in. She sighs a little sadly, leaning against the wall for a second before smirking and shouting, "I'll leave you to it!" and quickly running away before they can start complaining.

 _Number Three-_

 _I know my partner like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. I cam tell that she loves him, that's why I'm silently resigned. He'll never be mine, and I suppose that's fine, but I know that's a lie._

 _When I fantasize at night it's Adrien's eyes. As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized them up so quickly. At least my dear Marinette's his wife. At least I keep his eyes in my life..._

"To the groom!" Chloé smiled, repeating her toast for the second time that night. "To the bride! From your partner, who is always by your side. To your union! To the hope that you provide. Maybe you always be satisfied!"

 _And I know that she'll be happy as his bride. And I know..._

 _He will finally be satisfied._

 _I will never be satisfied._

 **❀•❀•❀**

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a favorite and follow and stick around for more! I did Satisfied first since it's one of my favorite songs and I had an idea for it. I might do a companion to this chapter later on using the song Helpless (Also from Hamilton) from Marinette's point of view. See you guys soon!**


	2. Ten Duel Commandments

**Hey guys! Sooooo I know it's been a while (Some of you have been reviewing for me to update and don't worry, I hear you!) and you all probably think I'm dead, but here's another chapter! Sorry it's been a while, I completely forgot about this story until today, when I wrote this chapter. I was inspired by the Ten Duel Commandments from Hamilton for this one-shot, and I apologize as some of the lyrics are very similar, but enjoy!**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT NOTICE: This fanfiction can be read without knowing a thing about _Hamilton: An American Musical_ , so please don't be scared off by the songfic part of i**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton: An American Musical or Miraculous Ladybug: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

 **❀•❀•❀**

"One, two, three, four

Five, six, seven, eight, nine…"

Adrien read the numbers aloud from a small booklet that his kwami had given him. "Plagg? What is this?"

"It's the the ten rules of the Miraculous!" Plagg grinned lazily, turning a loop in the air before floating over to hover in front of the boy's face.

"The what?"

"It's the the ten rules of the Miraculous!"

"You are _not_ helping." The teen grumbled, rolling his eyes at his bothersome friend as he turned the page. "Number one." He read aloud, frowning at the loopy handwriting. "The agenda: to have no attraction. Don't tell your idenitity, it causes negative actions."

Seriously, what was this? For one, it was stuff he already knew! He'd gotten major lectures on not sharing his identity with others from Plagg when he'd received his ring. Besides, it's not like he _wanted_ anyone (except Ladybug) to know that he was Chat Noir. And two, where did his kwami even get this book from? He looked up at the little black cat in front of him with pleading jade eyes, but was only met with a raised eyebrow that clearly said, "Keep reading."

"Number two!" Adrien exclaimed, rather sarcastically, "If you do, grab a friend, that's your second. Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned. Number three, now it's time to meet face to face. Negotiate a meeting place, just be sure to keep pace. This is commonplace, especially between heroes. Most of them don't die so don't worry, you'll be alright." Next to this one there was a little illustration of two miraculous holders standing facing each other, shaking hands. He assumed this was to refer to meeting your partner for the first time. Which just brought up another question. Why was Plagg giving him this book _now_? It would have made much more sense to give it to Adrien when he first got his ring. With a heavy sigh, knowing that Plagg would force him to read either way, he continued on. **{I'll end the story with Plagg explaining to Adrien that he and Ladybug are getting a new hero partner - Queen Bee - and that it's up to Adrien to give this booklet to her, courtesy of Master Fu.}**

"Number four. when you reach your place, get your sights. It's time to make some plans but don't stay up all night. You make them in advance, find time to meet up. You have to make sure you can mange to keep up." The golden boy read, glancing up at his ever persistent kwami again - who was now chomping down on a piece of gooey camembert, probably having raided Adrien's mini fridge.

"Five. Take off before the sun is in the sky. Track your villain down, don't be afraid to be sly?" The boy looked up again, frowning. "Plagg, we aren't going to take down Hawkmoth soon, are we? I don't know if we're ready. We don't even know where he is!"

Plagg rolled his eyes, which were shimmering with an underlying note of mischievousness, before telling Adrien to just keep reading.

"Number six, leave a note for your next of kin. Tell them where you've been. Make sure that you've confessed your sins."

This line practically gave Adrien shivers down his spine, as he realized it was referring to writing a note to your loved ones before you take down a villain- a note that might be the last time they ever hear from you. He gave Plagg a wary look, but knew better than to argue with the little kwami. Especially when the cat-like creature was munching on his favorite snack.

"Seven. No matter who wins, get ready for the moment of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent. Number eight, your last chance to negotiate. Talk with your opponent, try to set the record straight." Adrien read, glancing at the full page illustration next to this segment that had a miraculous holder team facing off against a villain. They appeared to be talking, not fighting, though the villain seemed displeased. As Adrien flipped the page, skeptical, he came across what seemed like a sample conversation, starting with the hero in the lead talking.

"Krypton."

"Faucon Brun, sir."

"Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?"

"Sure, but your team has to answer for their words, sir."

"With our lives? We both know that's absurd, for sure. Hang on, how many townsfolk died because _you_ were delirious and ruinous?"

"Okay, so we're doing this."

Adrien looked at Plagg again, who was now curled up on Adrien's shoulder and almost done with the hunk of camembert in his hands. it was special PDO camembert that was imported all the way from Camembert, France just for Plagg. He sighed, glancing at the book's pages as his mind filled with a million questions just about this page. He knew it would be useless to talk to Plagg though, at least until he was done, so Adrien kept on reading.

"Number nine. Look them in the eye, aim no higher. Summon all the courage you require. Then count: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine-" The book cut off there, jumping to another line on the following page.

"Number ten [paces], fire!"

Adrien's spring green eyes widened, glancing at his content kwami. This all sounded too terrifying to go out and do now, to face Hawkmoth with the idea of death riding in his mind. "Plagg... would you care to tell me what this is all about already?" he questioned, his head spinning with questions and thoughts.

Plagg floated over to face Adrien's face again and raised an eyebrow. Then, as if reading his mind, the little creature said, "Oh don't panic, you're not facing any villains for some time to come. The reason I had you even read through all of that was because Master Fu - remember the Great Guardian? - chose you to welcome your new partner, and to help her get accustomed to the lifestyle of a superhero."

"WHAT?! Seriously? Someone's _joining_ Ladybug and me? Why? We're doing _perfectly fine_ on our own, you know! We don't need some new hero joining our partnership! She'll ruin everything, I bet! Who is this person anyways? Why would Master Fu just choose someone without asking us?" Adrien burst, eyes flashing as a frown overtook his features.

As his companion ranted, Plagg watched, knowing it would be better to let him blow off some steam before he explained. "Anything else?" He asked, a minute or so after Adrien sat back down again.

The boy looked up in a sheepish manner, shaking his head.

"Finally! You were being _seriously_ melodramatic." Plagg yawned, stretching in the air. "The Great Guardian has his own reasons for this addition." Plagg promised, giving Adrien a pointed look. "I'm sure that Ladybug and you are perfectly capable of handling everything yourselves, but think of how much this person could help. You're always so tired and overworked, maybe she'll help carry the load." At those words, Adrien sighed and nodded. It _would_ be nice to have more sleep, after all. He was practically one more pair of dark circles away from giving his makeup artist a heart attack. Plagg continued, now smirking. "Okay, well that took long enough. Now all the information I have about the new girl is that her miraculous is the honeybee hair comb, and that she was chosen under special circumstances." The little kwami admits, frowning.

Adrien's eyes light up as Plagg finishes, "So I guess that makes her the new _bee_!"

 **❀•❀•❀**

 **Thanks for reading! Favorites, follows, and reviews would all be appreciated! I promise that I read every review though I don't reply to them. Also, if you've enjoyed this series so far then please feel free to check out my other Miraculous Ladybug story! See you all (hopefully) soon!**


End file.
